1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing an image, and more particularly, to processing an image, whereby an image having a wide dynamic area is obtained by a wide dynamic range (WDR) process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, user demand for digital image processing apparatuses, such as digital cameras, digital camcorders, and camera phones, is rapidly increasing. Accordingly, the digital image processing apparatuses become more sophisticated and have added more diverse functions.
However, because the digital image processing apparatuses obtain a dynamic area having a relatively small area compared to a dynamic area of an actual screen, the digital image processing apparatuses are not capable of processing all information of the actual screen. In particular, when obtaining an image under a condition in which a difference in luminance intensities between a bright portion and a dark portion of an image is large due to backlight, it is difficult to obtain sufficient information regarding both the bright portion and the dark portion of the image Accordingly, image quality of a corresponding area may be significantly deteriorated. To address this problem, a WDR image process has been developed.
The WDR process enables generation of an image, where both a bright portion and a dark portion of an image are clearly viewable, by fusing a short exposure image and a long exposure image. The exposure time of the short exposure images is adjusted to be short so that a bright portion of an image may be clearly viewed, and the exposure time of the long exposure image is adjusted to be long so that a dark portion of the image may be clearly viewed.
However, when a moving object appears in an actual image, motion artifacts may be generated in the image to which the WDR process is performed.
Accordingly, when applying the WDR process, an image processing technique of correcting the motion artifacts is required.